She Walks In Beauty
by captndevil
Summary: A drabble series based on this initial prompt; "We're two-thirds of the threesome we had last night and we're walking awkwardly out of the last person's apartment together". Drabbles will not be in chronological order and you can request one at my tumblr, @captklaroline. Smut. Mentions of a Klaus/Caroline/Hayley threesome, but this is mainly a Klaroline fic.
1. Not Done

**"We're two thirds of the threesome we had last night and we're walking awkwardly out of the last person's apartment together."**

 **A once one shot turned into a slightly longer fic, by popular demand. Drabbles will not be in chronological order, by the way, and you can request a specific one over on my tumblr ( captnklaroline). Threesome warnings, obviously, as you've read the title and mentions of Caroline/Klaus/Hayley, though it's more Caroline/Hayley but not every drabble will include mentions of a threesome.**

 **(Title taken from one of my favourite poems ever.)**

 **\- Shauna! xo**

* * *

She's magnificent, he muses.

The way her hips move sinfully against his and how her back arches, emphasising her breasts as they push further forward until they're less than an inch from his face and he can't help it, hips meeting hers enthusiastically as he groans, head reaching forward until his mouth can latch greedily onto one.

His eyes darken as she bounces harshly on his lap, her movements becoming more frenzied and his teeth graze her nipple, his other hand reaching down to thumb at her clit quickly when he feels her tighten around him.

He can feel the other girl's eyes on them.

(Hayley, was it?)

He doesn't really care.

She groans, a long, high pitched sound that he wants to hear again and again when he grabs onto her hips, meeting her with a particularly harsh thrust.

He repeats the movement again, a pleased smirk breaking out on his lips when he hears that moan come spilling from her lips once more.

"God," she moans, a low sound that causes her tongue to curl around the syllables and he answers with his own growl, a sound from low in his chest.

Her thighs are shaking around his and she's clenching around him and he's hissing through clenched teeth, dark eyes watching her because he doesn't want to miss this - doesn't want to miss a moment of her coming undone for him. Her hair is tickling his thighs as her head tilts backwards and her lips part, forming a perfect O before she's finally coming apart for him and it's- she's glorious.

And he wants to see it again.

His hands are bruising marks into her hips when he flips them over, hips pinning her down into the mattress.

She's still recovering and he circles his hips in a slow, shallow thrust that has her blinking up at him and another harsher one that has her gasping.

He smirks.

Her eyes are a dark blue as she bites her lip when he pulls out, ever so slowly, before he pushes back in and soon enough, she's meeting him thrust for thrust, her hips demanding against his as his own snap into hers.

His eyes roll into the back of his head when she clenches around him a second time, milking his own orgasm from him, his hips stilling as he comes and she goes slack against the mattress with a loud groan of, "Ohh".

His own finishing growl echoes in his ears as he collapses against her, body pressing hers into the bed.

She's panting harshly against his neck when he comes around, raising goosebumps he admits begrudgingly and he it takes him a few confusing moments to realise his hands are running down her back soothingly.

He smirks when his hand drops slightly lower and her breathing hitches in her throat.

That smirk only widens when he feels another pair of feminine hands join his on Caroline's body, slithering down her waist until they grip onto her hips.

They're far from over.

He's still smirking as Caroline comes too, eyes blinking lazily down at him and her hips shift accidentally and suddenly he's groaning again, dark eyes glaring up at her as she does it again - this time with more purpose and her friend's hands are reaching round in between them until they're groping the pair of full breasts that are in front of his face.

And, he's growing hard beneath her, especially with the way her hips shift against him, the slickness of her rubbing against his own arousal.

Even more so when her head is tilted to the side and her lips are interlocked with the brunette's and he growls as he watches her tongue snake out between her pink lips, his hands tightening around her hips.

She's soon kneeling, her back to him as she kisses the brunette, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and this time, it's Klaus' breathing that hitches in his throat as he catches the pink slickness pooling between her thighs and really, it isn't really his fault when he pulls her back towards his chest until she's hovering over his mouth and his mouth latches onto her clit.

Yeah.

They're far from over.

-/-

He never has Hayley, not that he minds - his eyes are firmly focussed on the blonde's in front of him but the way the brunette's eyes follow Caroline, he's quite certain that the feeling is quite mutual.

Honestly, it's a blow to the ego if he's honest.

But the way Caroline arches under his tongue, the way her fingers latch firmly onto his hair as Hayley fondles her breasts, tongue swirling around her nipple as she palms the neglected one, well, he's not sure he minds.

And the way she clenches around his cock when she comes as the other girl kneels above her face, her tongue working furiously, he definitely doesn't.

(They're definitely far from over.)

-/-

They both stay the night.

Or sort of.

He remembers passing out, Caroline nestled in his chest, sated and exhausted and the other girl somewhere to Caroline's side.

(He's quite sure she was there, honestly, but when he wakes, Caroline is with him alone, her legs entangled with his.)

But really, who was he to complain?

(He didn't, merely tightened his arms around her and let himself drift back off.)

(A few more hours of sleep wouldn't go amiss.)

-/-

The next time he wakes, it's to banging and shuffling about.

He keeps his eyes closed, hand reaching blindly to his left for his bed partner and he frowns when he comes up empty and that's when he realises.

His eyes flash open just as the blonde turns her back to him, bending over to shuffle into her panties and he smirks at the image she paints as her feet shuffle into those black heels that highlight her mile long legs.

He shuffles upward, the sheet placed lazily over his lap as his arm stretches resting at the back of him.

"Leaving so soon?" he asks, voice hoarse from sleep.

He grins when she freezes, her eyes widening comically when she turns around.

"Um..."

"Without even a goodbye too," he continues unfazed as her lips part. "Consider me hurt."

His hand cradles to his chest, blue eyes widening with false innocence and she snorts.

"Yeah, I think you could take a blow to the ego, buddy," she mutters even as she dances around the room, clearly looking for her bra.

He smirks, holding his hand out.

"Looking for this?" he asks.

She huffs but stalks forward, hand reaching out and obviously intent on snatching it back from him.

"Not so fast, love," he coaxes, hands reaching forward for her hips as he turns his body, sheet forgotten until she can stand between his legs. His eyes flicker down to her throat as she gulps before they flicker back to hers. "Were you really planning on leaving so soon?"

She gulps again. "Yes."

His head tilts to the side.

"Pity," he sighs. "I was so looking forward to shower sex this morning."

And with that, he's standing, arms stretching and he smirks when he sees her eyes travel down before she shakes her head.

"Well," he drawls. "Don't let me stop you," he winks. "But I am set on a shower this fine morning. If you want to join me, however," he says slowly, tone purposely seductive, "I certainly wouldn't mind. There is that one spot on my back that I can never seem to reach."

And with that, he's off.

And he knows she's staring at his ass as he jogs down the hallway.

(He's barely in the shower for thirty seconds when he hears footsteps, followed by the ruffle of clothes and then his shower door is open and she's there again.)

"Well," he drawls.

She narrows her eyes.

"Don't talk," she tells him before her lips are pressing softly into his and he's groaning as her hand reaches between them, running across the length of him.

(She was different this one, though. Most definitely.)

(And he thinks he'd like to keep her around for a while.)

Especially when she drops to her knees, hand moving quickly over him as he blue eyes gleam up at him, a smirk on her beautiful face.

He raises an eyebrow when she releases him, a sarcastic reply on his lips.

"Well, sweetheart, you could at least ask me out for dinner first..."

(And he snort of wishes that the hope in his voice isn't enough for her to hear.)

(It is though, he knows that.)

(Knows that she'll pick up on it.)

(He just wants her.)

"Later," she tells him quickly, laying a quick kiss on his tip. "Just - later. When you've fucked me."

His eyes darken at that, hands reaching for her shoulders and she scrambles to her feet. He immediately pushes her against the wall of the shower.

"Of course, sweetheart," he murmurs as her legs encircle his waist and her lips come crashing down on his a moment later.

(Yeah.)

(He most definitely was going to keep her, whether she knew it or not yet.)


	2. The First Meeting

**Prompt: "part 2 of your threesome Drabble either showing how they got to the point in the Drabble or stuff after, thanks!"**

 _ **Quite a heavily requested one from tumblr. This one is set as the same night as the first one but it goes more into detail about when Klaus and Caroline actually meet so I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _ **\- Shauna!xo**_

* * *

The first time he sees her that night, she's laughing, head leant back at something her friend says to her and her eyes are so blue, so vibrant he finds himself attracted to her straight away, eyes following her around the room.

She's got a cocktail in her hand and there's a brunette to her left whose right hand wrap around her wrist, encouraging the blonde to put it down.

She's then being dragged to the middle of the dance floor and he's still so captivated as the brunette wraps her petite arms around her, the blonde's arms reaching around her neck until her hips are swaying the music, a happy grin on her lips.

He feels his pants tighten in response, his eyes darkening at the way her hands move over her friends.

Then, her head tilts to the side as her eyebrows furrow as her friend whispers something in her ear. Her eyes catch contact with his and he swears he can see the blue in them darkening from all the way over here.

His gaze never falters and he watches as a pretty blush makes its way known on her features as she bites her lip, eyes focussed on his.

He smirks and shoots her a wink, watching as her eyes dart down to his lips and his smile widens.

(Got you.)

Tonight, just might be his lucky night.

And it certainly was because not one hour later, her back was pressed into his chest as his fingers dug into the clothed, black material of her hips as they rocked back into his, groaning at the feel of her through the black, short, miniskirt she was currently doning.

She was quite the dancer and when he told her so, she merely smirked, twisted her head slightly to the left so that he could look into her eyes.

"I know," she told him, the words whispered into his ear as her red painted lips brushed against the shell of his ear and he bit back a shiver.

Caroline, was her name, as he'd very recently found out and he found it quite suited her.

His eyes darkened with lust as he felt her hips push away from his, even as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, lacing together and pulling him towards her neck. He groaned as he watched her hips move against the brunette in front of her whose name he'd forgot once more.

(Wasn't this every man's dream, having two women?)

(He, however, found himself too focused on the blonde in his arms.)

Though, if he was being honest with himself, he can't say he thinks it's mutual. The brunette's eyes are too focused on Caroline too, her eyes dropping down to her cleavage as her breasts bounce when her hips sway.

His lips twist up into a smirk as they fall to the crook of her neck, the brunette's eyes narrowing as they meet his when his teeth dig into Caroline's neck, smoothing the bite over with a flick of his tongue. His lips trail a set of kisses until he lingers behind her ear for a moment.

"So," he blows a puff of air against her, grinning when she whimpers quietly under her breath and her hips press back against his. "What do I have to do to get you to come home with me, sweetheart?"

He doesn't get much of an answer, save for the way her nails dig into his neck and the way her hips press firmly back into his. His fingers dig into her hips in response, growling.

When he hears a voice, it isn't Caroline that's speaking but the brunette.

"Come on," she says to both of them, though her eyes are on Caroline's, bright and alive. "I know a place we can go."

As it turns out, the girl's roommate is the sister of the man who owns the club or something like that. He wasn't much listening, as Caroline's breasts pressed up against him, her breath fanning out against his neck, and so the three of them, find themselves in a private room, away from the main party.

So, he doesn't have to wait until they get back to one of theirs before he has her panting and writhing under his touch.

It's a genius idea, really, and he's much too pleased.

The doors barely locked before he, finally, gets to find out what she tastes like, as she immediately jumps him, crashing into his arms as his lips come down on hers with a groan. Her teeth bite against his lip until he opens up, her tongue swirling around his and she tastes incredible, he muses, but he'd much rather taste her another way.

"Christ," he groans, when she pulls away, much too soon for his taste, with a grin on her lips as her body twists under her lips meet another pair of feminine ones and he feels himself harder further, if that were possible.

He needs her naked now.

He doesn't realise he'd moved until he's pressed against her, her back against his chest, his hand running over her hip until he can reach her thigh, his fingertips trailing up her thigh and then he reaches the apex of her thighs, to her clothed sex.

Or what should be her clothed sex.

His head drops to her shoulder when he realises she's not wearing any panties and he hears a whimper as the brunette's lips fall to the opposite side of her neck.

"Naughty girl," he mutters with a nip to her shoulder.

"I didn't want- Oh god," she breaks off as his fingers abruptly enter her, two digits twisting and scissoring inside her.

He smirks as his thumb immediately finds her clit, relishing in her loud moans.

"You didn't what, sweetheart?" he asks.

Her hips are pushing back against him, chasing his fingers as he brings her to her high and she's a moaning, whimpering mess when he enters a third finger.

"Panty lines," she gasps out.

He hums, "Well, I guess I can forgive you then, love."

He watches as her own hands reach for the girl - Hayley, he briefly remembers, sliding along her sides until she's cupping her breasts and he growls, a low, gutteral sound, that has her clenching around his fingers.

"That's it, love," he encourages her, as her fingers work frantically to get the girl out of her bra. "Cup her," he tells her, his voice sinful in her ear as he feels shivers radiating down her spine. "Pinch those pretty, pink nipples."

Caroline does as she's told and he hums, fingers picking up their pace in reward and he can tell she's close, she just needs something else.

He hears another loud feminine moan, that doesn't come from the girl pressed against him but she soon echoes it and then he watches with fascination as her lips meet Hayley's, her lips frantic and forceful.

"You're close. Aren't you?" he asks, lips brushing against her ear as she presses against the girl and the reply he gets is a very, frantic nod.

He hums, his fingers becoming frantic as he aims to bring her over the edge, wanting his name to be on her lips when he does and he knows she's close by the moan she lets out, her fingers pausing on the girl's breasts.

"Nipples, love," he growls. "Don't believe I told you stop pinching them."

She moans, head flying back against his shoulder.

"Klaus..."

"Soon," he promises. "Soon, you'll have me buried inside your tight, wet heat but first, I want you to come for me."

"For us," he hears his words echoes and then his fingers are being joined as the brunette's thumb presses on her clit, circling sloppily.

One of Caroline's hand comes flying behind his neck again and her fingers are digging into his neck when she comes, her hips slowing against his fingers as she tightly clenches around him before he lets up, feeling Hayley move away as he pulls his fingers out.

(God, he wished he'd been able to see her face as she came.)

(There's always later, he reminds himself.)

"Mm," he hums as he tastes her on his fingers. "God, sweetheart, you taste decadent."

There's a noise of appreciation before the blonde is spinning around in his arms and pressing her breasts against him as she fights for his lips, tongue pressing into his as she tastes herself on him and she's humming herself as she pulls away.

"Your right," she tells him, a grin on her lips. "I do taste amazing."

He growls, an inhuman sound as he flashes forward to press another kiss to her lips and she's laughing, giggling when she pulls away.

"Come on," Hayley says, a grin on her own lips. "Why don't we go somewhere else? I'd like a bed."

Caroline hums and he grins, eyebrows raised.

"Does this mean I've finally convinced you to come home with me, love?"

Caroline smiles, a false innocent thing that has him grinning.

"I guess so," she sighs. "Why don't you lead the way?"

He hums, head tipping to the side.

"It would be nice to have you begging for my touch on silk sheets."

"Okay, Romeo," Caroline laughs, as she walks forward, Hayley on her over side, "Let's go then."

"Gladly," he murmurs.

-/-

He calls Lucien, his car service, to come get him, and two minutes later, he's got the board up to separate them as he kneels on the floor between Caroline's legs as she kisses Hayley.

"Now, love," he rumbles, "Let's see if I can get you to come for me before we arrive."

She rolls her eyes, scoffing.

"Cocky much?"

"You'll see how much," he promises as he lays a kiss to her thigh. "Very soon. But you're going to come for me, again. First."

She rolls her eyes again.

"We'll see."

They do, as she screams his name, her own hand curling around Hayley's sex as she aims to bring the other girl to completion as she's magnificent when she moans his name as she comes for him and he can't help the smug smirk on his lips as he licks his bottom lip, the taste of her marvellous on his lips.

When she comes too, she glances at Hayley, eyes heavy as she pants before she glares down at him briefly.

"You don't have to be so smug," she tells him.

He grins, "Afraid I do."

She makes a sound in the back of her throat that sounds like discontent but she's curling her hands around the lapels of his jacket to pull him forward for a fairly filthy kiss so he disregards it. When she pulls away from him, he hears a knock on the window.

"And just in the nick of time," he comments.

She rolls her eyes once more and when she stands, her legs are slightly shaky and he smirks, at that.

"Come on then," she tells him, well, demands really. "I haven't had a chance to comment on your refractory period, yet. I'm hoping to be impressed."

His eyes are dark as he follows them out of the car.

"Oh, sweetheart. You have no idea."


	3. Taste You

_**Over on tumblr, livingdeadblondequeen asked me for; "I'd love to see a drabble of Caroline's POV at some point during the threesome drabbles you wrote. I love them."**_

 _ **And since I love this verse so much, of course I got inspired. This one follows directly on from chapter one with a little bit of the end scene from Caroline's point of view, as requested. Hope you all like this one!**_

 _ **\- Shauna! xo**_

* * *

Caroline wakes slowly, as awareness gradually makes itself known. Her eyes scrunch together as she tries to block the light first, and she huddles closer into the rather solid pillow that she's cuddled into. She groans, a low sound inside her throat as she tries to furrow from the light, and she's disappointed when she can't.

However, said pillow is moving, breathing actually, so she's suddenly very confused.

And then, she's wide awake as reality comes crashing back down on her and the events of last night come back to her.

She startles as she sits up, her eyes widening and she gets a firm grip on the white sheet at her breast.

She bites her lip as her head turns sideways, and she catches a view of the man at her side. He looks much more relaxed when he's asleep, she realised, much more boyish. He's breathing lightly, his lips pulled up slightly, with one arm stretched across the bed, and she freezes when he shifts towards her, and then relaxes again when he continues to sleep, his eyelashes fluttering slightly.

Klaus, she realises. That was his name.

Quite old-fashioned. But, then again she vaguely remembers him repeating something about his mother being into old fashioned names. A sister named Rebecca with the spelling R-E-B-E-K-A-H. But, whatever, it really wasn't any of her business.

She lets herself get distracted slightly, by the view of his torso, as the sheet drops slightly, setting just above his happy trail. Caroline bites her lip, again, her teeth grazing over the skin, as she catches the sight of his erection, half hard underneath the thin sheet.

(She swears she even moans out loud, as she thinks back to last night.)

Shaking her head, Caroline goes about sitting up more firmly, twisting until her feet can reach the floor, and that's when it hits her.

Where the hell is Hayley?

She feels a pang of guilt for leaving her friend, though at this point, she's not entirely sure they're still friends, because friends turned to one night stand buddies, while she helped her get a guy that she'd had her eyes on for the entire night, wasn't exactly the type of thing that could turn back to being friends.

She shakes her head, and sighs softly, makes a note in the back of her mind to call her when she gets home, and make sure she's okay first of all.

They did go to college together, so it's not like she could avoid the girl forever. Even if her cheeks burned at the thought of what she had done last night, with the two of them. And Hayley wasn't exactly subtle in her attentions.

Caroline steps out of the bed, softly, her head turning back to face Klaus and sighing in relief when she sees that he's still sleeping. She tiptoes around the room and she winces when the floorboards creak beneath her feet, but she flashes around the room, collecting her clothes until she can throw them carefully on his desk, and begins to get dressed with a sigh.

She really needed to get out of here.

She's barely got her panties and bra on, followed by her black heels when she hears shuffling, followed by a groan, as she assumes that Klaus is waking up.

She freezes, with her back to him, but she continues to dress herself.

Caroline figures that he'll let her leave without speaking, and let her at least pretend she's saving the tiniest bit of dignity. However, she is very much proved wrong when she hears a cough.

"Leaving so soon?" she hears, and she swears she can hear the smirk in his voice.

She scrunches her eyes together tightly, and interlocks her fidgeting fingers, as she mutters a "Fuck" underneath her breath.

She bites her lip regretfully as she turns around, and silently berates herself for taking so long to get ready.

She turns around just in time to watch Klaus as he shuffles upward on the bed slightly, the sheet placed lazily over his lap as his arm stretches resting at the back of him.

He grins when she freezes, and she guesses he must be amused at the picture she must paint with her eyes widening comically.

"Um..."

She's speachless, and wow, that must be a first for her. Right?

(Klaus just seems to knock her confidence down a notch. And she seems to act like a teenager all over again around him, damn him all to hell.)

"Without even a goodbye too," he continues, clearly unfazed as her lips part and she stares at him. "Consider me hurt."

His hand cradles to his chest, blue eyes widening with false innocence and she snorts, shaking her head in amusement.

"Yeah, I think you could take a blow to the ego, buddy," she mutters even as she dances around the room, looking for her bra, so she can get the hell out of the situation that she'd put herself in.

She stumbles around the room for several moments unsteadily but her head suddenly snaps up when she hears a cough.

Klaus is staring directly at her and he smirks, holding his hand out, and in his palm, is her bra.

She narrows her eyes, glaring at him, as he stares up at her with an expression that she can't quite pinpoint.

"Looking for this?" he asks, voice purposefully innocent.

She huffs but stalks forward, hands reaching out towards him as she intends to snatch the item of clothing back from him.

Klaus, however, doesn't want to let her off that easy, and he puts the bra out of her reach.

"Not so fast, love," he coaxes, hands reaching forward for her hips as he turns his body, the white sheet around his waist forgotten until she can stand between his legs. His eyes flicker down to her throat as she gulps before they flicker back to hers. "Were you really planning on leaving so soon?"

Her eyes are wide again, and she tries to remind herself to breathe, in his near proximity. He's so close, and the feeling of him, pressed against her is not helping her self control.

Seriously, Caroline. Focus. Get out of there.

She gulps

"Yes."

His head tilts to the side, his lips twisting into a smug smirk.

"Pity," he sighs. "I was so looking forward to shower sex this morning."

She barely has time to register that before he's standing, arms stretching and he smirks when her eyes travel down his torso, to his erection standing proudly against his stomach, biting her lip at the imagery. She shakes her head, and she tries to will back that tight-knit self-control of hers.

"Well," he drawls, and damn she'd forgotten how sinful that accent of his was. "Don't let me stop you," he winks.

She gulps, again.

She really shouldn't find his smug self this attractive.

"But I am set on a shower this fine morning. If you want to join me, however," he says slowly, tone purposely seductive.

But she obviously does, unfortunately, and she's quickly running out of reasons why she wants to leave, and she finds herself actually wanting to stay, to find out more about the man that she'd so clearly jumped last night, (not alone though, she reminds herself, and she's surprised at the rush of jealousy she feels then, though she has to admit, Hayley was clearly more into her than she was into Klaus).

"I certainly wouldn't mind. There is that one spot on my back that I can never seem to reach."

Klaus is off, after that, and she can't help but smile, her lips twisting up at the sight of his ass as he jogs down the hallway. She bites her lip, as he slows down, slightly, and she swears his smiling, from the angle she can see of his cheeks tightening.

(Damn him. Damn him all to hell.)

She's not sure how long she stands there, but it can't be long because the shower has barely started, before she's the one kicking her heels off and running straight back after him, dropping her bra on the bed, followed by her panties.

(She can always leave after another round, much later...)

-/-

She knows he must hear her coming and he can't have been in the shower for thirty seconds because his blond hair is only slightly damp and he must have heard her footsteps, followed by the ruffle of the door before his shower door is open and she's there again, a charming smile gracing her red lips.

"Well," he drawls, a cocky smirk on his lips almost immediately.

She narrows her eyes in reply, though what else did she expect, really?

"Don't talk," she tells him before her lips are pressing softly into his and he's groaning when her hand reaches between them, running across the length of him, because really, he's way too tempting not to touch.

He groans as her hand moves across him, her thumb gliding over his tip, and there's barely a second before he's crowding her against the wall, his hands settling on the tiles behind her as he cages her in. His head drops to her shoulder, and she barely restrains her own moan at the feeling of his lips against her skin. She knows at this point, that it's only a matter of time before he has her moaning out his name.

And that's not what she wants. Not yet anyway.

Because she does have one regret about last night. He did taste her, several times, actually, but she was never granted the same courtesy, so she intends to rectify the situation.

Caroline drops to her knees, almost immediately, a hand moving quickly over him as her blue eyes gleam up at him, a smirk on her beautiful face.

He raises an eyebrow when she releases him, and she can already see the sarcastic reply on his lips.

"Well, sweetheart, you could at least ask me out for dinner first..."

Her eyebrows furrow, because is she imagining the hope in his voice?

"Later," she tells him quickly, laying a quick kiss on his tip, and grinning when he trembles under her touch. "Just - later. When you've fucked me."

His eyes darken at that, hands reaching for her shoulders and she scrambles to her feet. He immediately pushes her against the wall of the shower.

"Of course, sweetheart," he murmurs as her legs encircle his waist and her lips come crashing down on his a moment later.

She pouts against him, and he pulls away with a smirk.

"I wanted to finish you off like that," she tells him bluntly.

He smirks.

"I know," he pauses, his tone gravelly, "But I need you now, love," he groans into her ear, as his cock comes into contact with the heat of her.

His blue eyes catch hers as he grips her thigh tightly in one hand, and his other hand rests against the tiles. and he enters her in one quick thrust.

"Later, then," she tells him, confidently and he must agree because in the next second he enters her in one quick thrust.

Caroline's head tips backwards, against the shower wall, at the feeling of him, because damn, her drunk-self didn't do him justice. She moans loudly as he circles his hips, and then whimpers when he pulls out, but not for long because they're joined again in one particularly hard thrust.

He doesn't move, however, so her head comes forward, and there's a growl on her lips.

"Would you jus-"

"That's right," his chest rumbles against hers. "Eyes on me, Caroline."

She obeys, fighting against the instinct to close her eyes.

Klaus, however, is particularly rewarding, because his next thrusts are hard and so perfect, and then his thumb is coming down on her clit, and she's left screaming out his name, once more, and Klaus isn't very far behind, at the feeling of her walls clenching around his cock and drawing out his own orgasm from him.

The two of them are slightly unsteady, and Klaus lets them fall to the floor slowly, her legs around his waist as he cushions them, his hands firmly grasping her ass as she straddles him. Her head drops against his shoulder, with a finishing groan, that he echoes with a chuckle.

Klaus' hands rub softly down her back, and she practically softens under his touch, a mewling sound escaping her lips.

She pulls away slightly, after a few moments, when her breathing has calmed down some, to catch the smug look gracing his features once more.

She snorts, and rolls her eyes.

"You're lucky you're pretty," she tells him.

"With you in my bed?" he grins. "Absolutely."

She raises an eyebrow, and she pointedly looks above them at the shower.

"Not right now I'm not," she tells him, cheekily.

"A fact that can easily be remedied," he murmurs.

And that's the only warning she gets before he's standing with her her legs wrapped tightly around him, and she giggles loudly, almost a shriek really that escapes her throat as he steps them out of the shower.

They don't make it to the bed that first time, however.

Klaus merely sits her down on the sink, as he brings her in for a sloppy kiss.

"Definitely lucky," he murmurs, as she drops to her knees in the bathroom, and her lips wrap around his cock.

(She merely smirks up at him, and maybe she didn't leave straight away.)


End file.
